Ash Colored Snow
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: The one place we can't be interrupted until the sun comes up. That's where I'll be. JayXCinder. Now more than just a one-shot. Completed!
1. Sweet Dreams

Warriors: Ash Colored Snow

With Christmas, no the Holidays, coming up, I've decided to crank out yet another fan-fic for the occasion. Except that this time, it'll be Warriors, and centered around probably now my all-time favorite coupling, JayXCinder. This'll also be a sort of sequel to my earlier fic, Burnt Feathers, only because there'll be a couple of references.

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes and stretched out, feeling the cold bite of leaf bare upon him. His breath came out in misty clouds, as he padded out of his den. His paws crunched against the snow, and he shivered. "Why must snow be so cold?" The Medicine Cat asked himself and walked up to the tunnel. Cinderheart was on duty, and nodded a greeting to Jayfeather as he passed.

He didn't respond, and Cinderheart remembered that he couldn't see her greeting, "hello Jayfeather." She mewed, and Jayfeather looked up.

Their meeting had been all but forgotten, but Jayfeather could sense the longing from Cinderheart and he felt it himself too. However, they both kept level in case any cat was watching. "Greetings, I was just about to go for a walk, would you like to join me?" He asked casually, and heard Cinderheart's breathing speed up slightly.

"Sure," she eventually meowed, and they both padded out through the tunnel. Once they were far from the camp, Jayfeather turned to her unexpectedly.

"I know that it's forbidden…but…you still love me right?" He asked, and Cinderheart couldn't suppress her gasp of surprise.

"O-Of course I do…but you know it could never work out." The gray Warrior responded, and thought she could see Jayfeather smile before he flicked his ears and frowned, turning away from her.

She was about to ask what he was doing, when Hollyleaf appeared from a bush. "Oh, hey Jayfeather, Cinderheart, what are you two doing out here?"

With her being such an adamant follower of the Warrior Code, which strictly forbids a Medicine Cat to be in love, Jayfeather wasn't about to confess to his sister. "I just wanted to go out for a walk," he said smoothly, thoroughly fooling Hollyleaf, "and I have a hard time finding my way through the snow, so I asked Cinderheart to join me because she was standing guard at the entrance."

"Oh, alright, Cinderheart, you wanna hunt with me?" The black she-cat asked her friend, and Cinderheart nodded, trying to sound bright and enthusiastic.

Jayfeather could feel her disappointment and frustration though. "Alright, let's go, see you Jayfeather." He heard her run off, and he slammed his tail into the snow in frustration.

"We can't keep getting interrupted like this…there has to be somewhere we won't, no can't, be bothered…wait, that's it!" He padded back to the camp, and waited for night to fall.

He closed his eyes to wait for sleep, and tried to reach out to Cinderheart, hoping she wasn't chosen for a night patrol. When Jayfeather opened his eyes, he was in the forest, except now he could see, he had to be in Cinderheart's dream. After looking around, he spotted her stalking a mouse. He had an idea of what she would look like, but she was far more beautiful than he could have ever imagined her as.

Cinderheart moved gracefully along the snow, and finally pounced on her prey, killing it with one bite to its neck. Jayfeather padded up and licked her ear, "good catch."

"J-Jayfeather? What, aren't I dreaming?" Cinderheart stuttered out, staring bewilderingly at the Medicine Cat.

"Well…yes, but a Medicine Cat can walk in another cat's dreams," he improvised quickly, not telling the whole truth. Cinderheart nodded and looked into his eyes.

He stared back, and they both became lost in the endless blue pools, until Cinderheart broke the silence. "You…you can see in here can't you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I can," he answered, pressing against her fur, "and you're even more beautiful than I thought you were. In here, no one can bother us, at least…not until morning anyway." Jayfeather mewed, and twined his tail with Cinderheart's.

She lapped his cheek, and then playfully pushed him down onto the snow. He yelped in surprise, and got up, hissing with a smile. The gray cat jumped onto her back, and they both tumbled over, until Cinderheart ended up on top. "I win," she said, and was about to climb off when she felt Jayfeather push up.

"Not yet!" He pushed up with all four of his paws, thrusting her to the side, and he jumped on top of her. "_I_ win." Jayfeather said, and got off, sitting next to her on his haunches.

Cinderheart rolled over and shook the snow off her fur, "I actually lost to a Medicine Cat, how humiliating."

Jayfeather felt her head press against his shoulder, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled and smacked his ear with her tail, "I don't mean it like that stupid furball." Cinderheart sighed, "I'm glad we can't be judged here, in my dreams."

"I am too," Jayfeather pressed closer to her, and looked into her eyes. "Cinderheart…I love you."

She curled around him, basking in the warmth coming from his body. "I love you too."

Morning came too soon, and they both heard Birchfall's voice call from somewhere in the distance, "Cinderheart, wake up, it's time for the dawn patrol."

She faded away, leaving Jayfeather alone in the snow for a split second until he was forced from the dream. He awoke to darkness, and groomed himself, swearing to himself that he could still scent Cinderheart on his fur.

Well, I hope you all have wonderful holidays, this has been Yoshidaimu, be sure to keep an eye out for my newest series, Frosted Leaves, a story about a brother and a sister, torn apart simply because of the color of their fur. Until then!


	2. Meeting in the Moonlight

Warriors: Ash Colored Snow

Okay, since it's not a one-shot anymore, I've decided to continue, though don't expect it to go too far…well, unless I accidentally make it that way and just keep continuing on forever…Leafbare is a long time after all.

Chapter 2: Meeting in the Moonlight

Jayfeather had gone on secretly visiting Cinderheart in her dreams for three nights, and no cat suspected a thing, solely because that normally when cats meet at night, they're supposed to feel more tired and clumsy, in the case of Lionblaze. However, because they were meeting each other in a dream, they both awoke more refreshed than they ever had been. Jayfeather blinked open his eyes and yawned, nearly hissing with frustration. The previous night, Cinderheart said that she'd have to guard the entrance while everyone slept, but the Medicine Cat knew that was just another normal duty for a Warrior. He still felt disappointed when he got up and shook the last remaining scraps of moss out of his fur.

"Might as well get on with my own duties," Jayfeather thought to himself, and padded out of his den, meeting with Leafpool's scent. She felt worried about something, and Jayfeather knew what was going to come out of her mouth before she said it.

"Jayfeather…we're out of catmint again." He sighed and contemplated sending his brother back to WindClan territory, but then remembered that the stalks would be frozen anyway.

"What can we do about it?" Jayfeather asked, and frustration rose like a storm cloud in his former mentor.

"I'm not sure, but if we don't do something, we'll have another epidemic on our paws. (A/N: Okay, I just want to use hands so much, because paws makes it sound…awkward, maybe it's just me.) You're sure that spot you found the catmint last time is completely empty?" She asked, and even though he couldn't see her gaze, Jayfeather could easily imagine how desperate Leafpool must have looked.

The gray tom nodded his head, "positive, and they'd be frozen anyway if anymore grew." He sighed inwardly, "at least that last part isn't a lie…"

"We'll just have to make due, make a round through the entire camp, and make sure there are no cats with symptoms of even just whitecough." Jayfeather nodded and ran out into the snow, feeling it crunch under his pads.

"I should check Millie first; she had it the worst last time." He thought, and stalked over to the nursery. When the Medicine Cat entered, Millie greeted him; it was amazing to believe she had been so close to death with how cheerful she sounded.

"Hello Jayfeather, what are you here for?" Millie asked, and Jayfeather couldn't hear a trace of sickness in her voice.

"Just a routine check-up," Jayfeather replied, and checked over her kits. "They're fine, how do you feel Daisy?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The queen mewed, and Jayfeather bowed his head and left the nursery, making his way to the Warrior's Den.

As soon as Jayfeather had finished checking up on the Apprentices when he felt a strong chill in the air. He turned to Icepaw and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's twilight," she answered, "I should get ready, I was chosen for the Dusk Patrol." The she-cat padded away, and Jayfeather decided to return to the Medicine Cat's Den.

"I'm back, everyone's fine, doesn't seem like there is any sickness yet." Jayfeather reported, and he heard what must have been her fussing with the herbs.

"Did you check Firestar?" She questioned and Jayfeather nodded his head.

"He was one of my main priorities, and I also checked the nursery. Then after him, I checked the elders, after that-" The young Medicine Cat started, and was cut off by Leafpool.

"Alright, I get it, you've earned yourself a rest, I'll go fetch us both some fresh-kill," his former mentor said, and he heard her paw steps fade away and her fur brush against the ferns.

Jayfeather sighed and laid in the clearing, "I wish I could see Cinderheart…" That's when he thought of something, "wait, I didn't check her for sickness, I should do that later tonight when she takes the night watch."

Leafpool came back shortly after that, and they both ate their fair share. There was still plenty of prey despite it being leaf bare. When Leafpool curled up to sleep, Jayfeather called as he left the Den. "I'll be right back, I just realized that I forgot Cinderheart, Dustpelt, and Hollyleaf for the check up, they were on patrol."

"Alright, be sure to hurry back though, we can't afford to have you catching a chill," she yelled back, and Jayfeather made his way to the Warrior's Den.

"I'm not supposed to know what she's doing, so I'll ask where she is while I check my sister and Dustpelt." Jayfeather thought, and padded into the stump. Almost immediately, he tripped over Cloudtail, because it was crowded in there, the scents seemed to pile on top of each other.

"Now what?!" The Warrior screamed, and glanced at Jayfeather, "oh, did someone turn out to be sick?" He asked, his harsh voice softening to address the Medicine Cat.

"No, I just need to check Hollyleaf, Dustpelt, and Cinderheart; they were out on patrol when I came around." Jayfeather replied, and heard his sister making her way toward him, along with another cat, which Jayfeather automatically guessed to be Dustpelt. "Okay, come outside so we're not disturbing anyone."

Once outside, Jayfeather checked both their scents, and placed his paw on their foreheads. "Okay, you're clear…where's Cinderheart?"

"She's standing guard at the entrance," Hollyleaf mewed, and went back into the Den. Dustpelt followed her, and Jayfeather made sure no cat was watching before he groomed himself over.

Satisfied his fur was clean; he padded over to the entrance and was greeted by Cinderheart. "Hello Jayfeather, what are you doing up so late?"

He struggled to keep his voice level, "I missed you this afternoon for a check up, and Leafpool said I need to examine everyone in the camp to make sure they're not sick. I'll check for fever first," Jayfeather meowed, and lapped Cinderheart's head three times. After the first time, there was a temperature increase, but he knew that would happen.

Cinderheart licked her chest fur without thinking to hide her growing embarrassment. "Is anyone around?" Jayfeather finally asked, and she gazed around the clearing.

"No, we're completely alone."

His tone became loving again, and he pressed against her side, "Good, it was wearing out my voice talking like that all day." Jayfeather twined his tail with his secret mate's who licked his cheek.

"I wish we could meet together in my dreams, but I can't just deny doing my night watch." She told him, and Jayfeather nodded.

"Of course not, I just wish I had something to look forward to when I close my eyes. Well, I better go before anyone notices us, goodbye Cinderheart." He meowed, and stalked back to the Medicine Cat's Den.

Cinderheart sighed, "I do too…I love you Jay."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that was…actually less eventful than I thought, but I'll be sure to return to the Dream World next time. Will their love truly last forever? To find out, keep reading!


	3. Warmth

Warriors: Ash Colored Snow

Okay, I'm uploading all of the chapters of this in a row, because I've been on such a long break. Think of it as an early X-Mas present. Or whatever you celebrate. Anyway, time to get down to it.

Chapter 3: Warmth

Jayfeather curled up, placing his tail over his nose. He closed his eyes, and reached his mind out as he always did to Cinderheart. After feeling the familiar cold bite in the air, he blinked open to the snow-covered forest, and padded to their normal meeting place. The gray she-cat leapt out from her cover in the trees, and tackled Jayfeather.

Taken by surprise by the Warrior, he went down, but attempted to roll over to end up on top. "That won't work this time," Cinderheart whispered into his ear, and slammed her fore paws into his chest.

"Alright, you win," he choked out, "now please get off."

She giggled and took a step back, and Jayfeather rolled over so he was sitting on his haunches. Cinderheart started to groom his head, "you have snow all over your back." She laughed, and resumed her grooming. The Medicine Cat returned the favor, and when they finished, Cinderheart lay her head on his shoulder. "Today was exhausting," she meowed, "I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to get any sleep."

Jayfeather flicked her ear with his tail, "you're not the only one with a busy schedule you know." He sighed, "I really wish I could see in the waking world, but then I'd probably be as clumsy as I am in here."

"You're getting better," Cinderheart said, pressing her body against his.

"Your fur is really warm," Jayfeather whispered, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling of it. "Cinderheart, I've been thinking."

"What about?" She asked him, confusion flashing across her clear blue eyes.

"After leaf bare…we should leave, I can't just go on meeting you in dreams, it's not enough…" He confessed, and Cinderheart looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would suggest leaving now, but if any cats get sick, I'd be needed, so I'll wait until new leaf. That is of course only if you want to." Jayfeather secretly thought to himself, "since I'm apparently no longer part of the prophecy, what's the point of staying."

"I don't know, leaving ThunderClan? But I guess if we don't we'll never be truly happy, the Clan could face unimaginable dangers while we're gone though," Cinderheart mewed, as if arguing with herself. Jayfeather licked her cheek to calm her.

"You have all leaf bare to think about it. I know that whatever you choose, I'll be with you all the way, don't worry about that." He meowed, and Cinderheart nodded.

"Alright, I'll think about it," She curled her tail around his, and lapped his cheek three times. He returned the gesture, and then sat with her head against his shoulder, watching as flakes of snow fell from the sky.

He felt her breathing even as she fell asleep, "how do you fall asleep in a dream?" Jayfeather asked his mate softly, and curled up next to her, also falling into blackness.

After a while, he felt the earth shake under his paws, and sat bolt upright. "Wha-?"

He heard his sister's voice come from seemingly nowhere, "Cinderheart, wake up, we need to go on the dawn patrol."

Cinderheart blinked her eyes open and said, "I'll see you later," to Jayfeather, before the entire dream faded away.

Blackness consumed his vision once again, as he felt his eyes open and the scents of herbs once again swirled around him. "Another day…" Jayfeather muttered, getting up and stretching. He sniffed around the store of herbs, "we really will have a hard time getting through leaf bare, but it's almost over…" When he padded outside, he nearly bumped into Leafpool. "I'm getting too used to sight," he thought crossly, and quickly apologized to his former mentor.

"Jayfeather, are you feeling alright, your movements seem slower and clumsier lately." Leafpool questioned, and layed a paw on his head. "No fever…"

"I'm fine Leafpool, is there anything you need me to do?"

"Hm? Oh yes, Millie's kits are nearly ready for Apprenticeship, and I need you to give them a once over. We wouldn't want sickness to spread again." She said, and began to pad outside. "I'll check the Apprentices and Warriors, while you're at it, check up on Firestar again, he's always been too proud to admit when he was sick."

Jayfeather nodded, and stalked over to the nursery, with the scents of milk around him again. "Hello Millie, Daisy," he meowed as he walked inside, "how are-"

His sentence was cut off as one of the kits ran straight into him, driving out his breath. "You're obviously healthy," he muttered to Bumblekit, and took a deep breath as the other kits ran out past him. "As are they all…"

"Oh, Jayfeather, hello, I didn't realize you were coming in, I would have told my kits to stop," Millie mewed and Jayfeather just shrugged.

"It's alright, I've been hit harder. How are you two feeling today?"

"We're just fine, thanks for asking," Daisy responded, and Jayfeather checked them both over just to be sure.

"Alright, remember to come to the Medicine Cat's Den whenever you feel a cough coming on, we don't have any more catmint, so greencough will be really fatal this time." He said, and padded back outside, making his way to Firestar's Den.

"Come in," was the reply when Jayfeather called, after making his way up to the Highledge.

"Must this be so high up?" He asked himself and padded inside. "Hello Firestar, how are you feeling?"

Jayfeather felt anxiousness coming from his leader's pelt, and he knew exactly why. "The prophecy, he doesn't have to worry about it anymore though."

"I'm fine," Firestar replied, managing to keep his voice perfectly level. "Are you going to do this every day?"

"I checked on you three days ago," Jayfeather pointed out, and backed away. "If that's all then, I'll just be goi-" He didn't realize how far backwards he was going, and felt his hind paws slip off the ledge. "Mousedung!!!" Jayfeather cursed, and worked his forepaws furiously feeling Firestar's teeth clamp onto the loose skin on his neck.

It was no use, and Jayfeather only heard Cinderheart's voice as he felt himself falling, until he hit the ground, unconsciousness overtaking his mind.


	4. Truth

Warriors: Ash Colored Snow

I'm sure you're all curious as to what exactly happened to Jayfeather, so I'll just jump into it.

Chapter 4: Truth

Jayfeather opened his eyes and found himself inside the Medicine Cat's Den, lying next to Cinderheart. "What? What happened?" He asked aloud, and Leafpool emerged from her own den

"Ah, Jayfeather, you're awake, how do you feel?" She asked, checking him over for any lasting wounds.

"My legs hurt, and I feel extremely dizzy, what happened?" Jayfeather repeated and Leafpool sighed.

"Well…it happened something like this." She began, and Jayfeather visualized in his mind as she spoke.

_Jayfeather's hind paws slipped off of the Highledge, and he began to scrabble at the rock furiously. Firestar leapt forward and gripped the scruff of the Medicine Cat's neck with his teeth. The gray cat slipped out and fell to the ground, and Cinderheart ran forward from where she was eating at the fresh-kill pile._

_"Jayfeather!!!" She screamed, and caught him with her back when he landed. The breath was quickly driven from her body, and they both fell unconscious._

"Cinderheart…" Jayfeather whispered under his breath and looked towards Leafpool's direction with his sightless eyes. "Is she alright?" He was having a hard time keeping his voice level, it felt like he was shaking with worry.

"She'll be fine, thanks to her, you'll both live another day…however, something has been bothering me." Leafpool mewed, and Jayfeather's heart quickened.

"What is it?" He asked his former mentor, fearing for the worst. It came.

"The way Cinderheart screamed your name and was willing to break her back to save you…that was not just normal Clan instinct to save another Clanmate…that was an act of love. So, I ask you this, have you been seeing her behind my back, in secret, without anyone knowing?" Jayfeather was picking up a whirlwind of emotions, but he shrugged off the thought, because he believed they were his own.

"…Yes…I love her Leafpool, I didn't even want to be a Medicine Cat…and for this exact reason, I knew that I could never find love, so I attempted to keep my heart cold." His voice caught in his throat, and he paused before continuing. "You don't know what it's like, I-"

Leafpool cut him off with her own soft voice, "that's where you're wrong…I never told you, but I did have a mate, and we even fled the lake together."

Jayfeather's eyes widened when he heard that, and since he remained silent, his former mentor continued.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. In fact, you know him from your journey into the mountains." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and began to think. There were, only counting Warriors, and the male ones, Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Crowfeather.

"Wait," he thought to himself, not daring to speak aloud, "when we visited the WindClan camp and saw Crowfeather, I thought I sensed something odd about Leafpool then…could it be?" Jayfeather looked to his mentor, "you loved…Crowfeather?!"

"You really are one of the brighter cats in the Clans…yes, it was Crowfeather, and…there's something else…we…" Leafpool cut herself off and shook her head, "no, it's nothing, anyway, we fled the Clans, and then the badgers attacked. That's when Cinderpelt died…"

Jayfeather finally understood why it was a painful memory for her, it was because she blamed herself for Cinderpelt's death. "Leafpool…I had no idea…"

"However, this isn't an excuse, you must stop seeing her, I'm telling you this from experience, you will experience unimaginable pain that you might not recover from if you continue." Leafpool's emotions became a swirling whirlwind of both love and pain, and Jayfeather started to feel dizzy again.

"I…I can't, I just love her too much…you understand…so why won't you help us?!" Jayfeather screamed, and leapt at Leafpool, who dodged him easily.

Cinderheart woke up and blinked her eyes open, watching in horror as Jayfeather leapt again and finally managed to pin his former mentor down. "Jayfeather, what are you doing?!"

He came to his senses and backed away at hearing his mate's voice. "C-Cinderheart…I…we have to go. Now." Jayfeather brushed past her and made for the entrance to the Medicine Cat's Den. "Will you come with me?"

"Jayfeather, what's going on? Why did you attack Leafpool?" Cinderheart's eyes were filled with confusion, and Jayfeather pressed against her to calm her.

"She knows, we have to leave the Clan…" Was all he said, and tore out of the camp. Cinderheart hesitated for only a moment, before following him. Snow fell onto Leafpool's nose, and she struggled to her paws.

"I lost him…my son…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The truth has been revealed, and so Cinderheart and Jayfeather have fled. Will they come back like Leafpool and Crowfeather did? Or have they left forever? Find out in the final chapter of Ash Colored Snow! Farewell, which is the name of the chapter, and also me saying goodbye, in case you were confused.


	5. Farewell

Warriors: Ash Colored Snow

This is it, the final chapter, an important decision lies ahead of Jayfeather and Cinderheart. However, we first join Firestar giving the announcement of their departure from the Highledge.

Chapter 5: Farewell

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice echoed in the hollow, and all of the cats were gathered nearly immediately. Rumors began to spread like wildfire after Jayfeather and Cinderheart tore out of the camp past Poppyfrost. She gave an account of what happened to Hollyleaf and Hazeltail, which then went to Lionblaze from his sister. "As I'm sure you're all aware, Jayfeather and Cinderheart fled the camp only hours before. Leafpool has requested to with hold the reason of this occurrence until I've gathered you all, Leafpool, please explain."

The Medicine Cat emerged from Firestar's Den and replaced her father, looking down at the cats of ThunderClan. "Most of you gathered here probably remember what I did just before the badger attack. However, there are many younger cats, so I will explain this first before continuing." Muttering could be heard from the senior Warriors as they recounted that day. "I had been seeing a cat from WindClan known as Crowfeather and we fled from the lake. Eventually, I had a premonition of events to come, so we returned, and when I heard Cinderpelt, the Medicine Cat before me, died, I knew that I had to stay. I promised not to say anything but…Jayfeather has a power unique even among Medicine Cats." Gasps of shock and wonderment accompanied that statement, and Leafpool struggled to find words. "He can walk in the dreams of other cats, it's how I suspect he was meeting Cinderheart without anyone realizing. As soon as I questioned him about it, they both fled."

Firestar stepped up, and Leafpool backed away. "We will form two search parties, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, you will go on your own, he is your brother, and you would know where he is best. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, you two find a couple of other cats to accompany you, remember, don't force them to return, if they truly don't want to remain in the Clan, then let them go."

"Over my dead body," Lionblaze hissed, and stalked out through the tunnel, Hollyleaf hot on his paws.

Jayfeather's hot breath formed clouds in the frigid air. Cinderheart stayed by his side and they were both looking to the sky. "It's snowing…" Cinderheart whispered, and Jayfeather licked her ear.

"Thank you for coming with me Cinderheart." He meowed, and pressed closer to her fur, "but why did you?"

"Stupid furball, that answer should be obvious." Cinderheart replied, twining her tail with his, "it's because I love you."

They remained like that a moment longer, before Jayfeather broke the silence, "we should get going. A search party will probably force us to go back if we get caught."

Cinderheart nodded and padded ahead, her paws crunching on the snow. She wreathed her tail around Jayfeather's neck, until they found a hollow tree. "We should be safe in here," she mewed, leading him inside.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze's voice echoed through the forest, filled with rage. Jayfeather and Cinderheart held their breaths, listening intently as Lionblaze's pawsteps drew closer.

Hollyleaf was the first to step into their vision, with her jaws slightly open, "they're close…but I can't tell where." Lionblaze whirled around until his eyes met with Cinderheart's.

"You! Get away from my brother!" Lionblaze ran for the tree, and both cats fled from the tree.

"Don't hurt her Lion-" Jayfeather started, but was cut off instantly.

"Stay out of this! This…this she-cat has clouded your judgement!" Lionblaze yowled, glaring at Jayfeather. "You're a Medicine Cat! This is forbidden, and I'll drag you back to camp whether you want to be there or not!"

Cinderheart shielded Jayfeather, "stop, I don't care what you say about me, but don't hurt Jayfeather!" Lionblaze snapped and leapt at her. It was over in seconds, his jaws clamped around her throat, and he felt Cinderheart's neck snap in two.

Jayfeather's eyes, for the first time in his life, became unclouded, and he could see perfectly while still wide awake. "CINDERHEART!!!" Lionblaze released his grip and she dropped dead to the ground. Hollyleaf left to go fetch Leafpool, but Jayfeather knew that there was no way to bring her back after that. Instead of apologizing, Lionblaze padded away contemptuously, "that'll teach anyone who dares to hurt my brother." He muttered darkly, leaving Jayfeather alone. The Medicine Cat made his way slowly to Cinderheart's body, noticing that the falling snow settled softly onto her pelt.

"Cinderheart…I love you…" He whispered, lapping at her fur, not caring that it was already going ice cold. "I'll see you again…I swear it." Jayfeather vowed, and began the process of dragging her broken body back to camp.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't mean to end it like that, it just sort of happens as I type. Well, that's pretty much it, or is it? Also try out my other fan-fic Frosted Leaves, so until next time!


End file.
